Noviembre sin ti
by Hiems ex Aurum
Summary: ¿Qué harías si encuentras a la persona con la que te casaste muerta? ¿y si te dice que es por tu culpa? Songfic. Regalo de cumpleaños para M0rg4na.


**Disclimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowlign y la canción de Reik.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Este es un fic dedicado a mi amiga M0rg4n4 por su cumpleaños así que espero que lo disfrutes. Es la continuación de mi fic llamado Ingenua y es un poco necesario que sea leído antes; quiero aclarar que no me estoy haciendo promoción.

_**Noviembre sin ti.**_

_La tarde se aleja,_

_el cielo esta gris_

_la noche aparece sin ti,_

_callado en la playa_

_te lloro en silencio otra vez_

El ocaso esta en todo su esplendor en una playa de Inglaterra y un joven le observa.

Él esta sentado mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas sin que él se de cuenta mientras su corazón se encoje con cada pensamiento de culpabilidad porque él lo sabe. Sabe que es el único culpable.

_Me ahoga esta pena_

_no puedo vivir_

_las olas no me hablan de ti_

_sentado en la arena_

_escribo tu nombre otra vez_

La culpa es un sentimiento muy poderoso pero lo es aún más el recordar esa sensación de que pudiste haberlo cambiado todo con una palabra, una acción, una caricia todo pudo haber sido diferente. Draco Malfoy lo sabe el mejor que nadie cada año va a esa playa que fue el último lugar en el que la vio sonreir con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, en el que vio ese brillo de inteligencia que tanto le gustaba; antes de encontrarla muerta en su departamento donde le había dejado una carta que le destrozo la vida; la cual aun sostiene como cada 16 de noviembre.

Hace 5 años que ocurrió esa tragedia pero aún lo recuerda como si hubiese sido ayer.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta de su departamento y una luz verde lo segó cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron y su mente no procesaba pensamiento coherente solo estaba estático clavado en el umbral de la habitación mirando a su esposa tendida en el piso justamente delante de la mesa de centro que estaba ligeramente atrás de su lugar la ventana estaba abierta y ella con la varita a algunos centímetros de su mano que yacía laxa extendida ligeramente de su cuerpo, con su cabello esparcido por el suelo como un manto, su vestido estaba ligeramente rasgado y manchado de vino tinto, los cristales de la copa estaban a su alrededor brillando con la luz de la luna dándole un aspecto angelical como si su piel irradiara luz propia, sus ojos estaban abiertos y las cortinas de las ventanas —que daban al balcón— lamían sus pies.<p>

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido segundos u horas corrió y se arrodillo a su lado y sin que él se diera cuenta su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

— Hermione— dijo en un susurro inaudible.

El rubio comenzó a tocar su rostro para despertarla después la sacudió por los hombros.

— Despierta, despierta —rogó desesperadamente— ¡Despierta! — gritó — Por favor, despierta, por favor.

Pero él lo sabía ya no había nada que hacer el Avada era irrevocable.

Al ver su cuerpo sin vida se dio cuenta de una gran verdad.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no— negaba el chico — por favor mi amor despierta— abrazo a Hermione aferrándola a él como si eso pudiera devolverle la vida.

Seco sus lágrimas recargado en el sillón y elevó la vista sus ojos se toparon con un trozo de papel en la mesita de centro lo tomo entre sus manos con la firme intención de destruirla pero se detuvo al ver su nombre escrito en el con la perfecta caligrafía de Hermione. Lo abrió como un desesperado ella le había dejado una carta.

"_Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida._

_Definitivamente eso soy por creer en ti._

_Todo empezó aquella tarde cuando te mire a los ojos, ahora desearía nunca haber cometido tal error._

_¿Cómo pude decir que si aquella tarde? ¿Pero quién se puede resistir a tus encantos? _

_Sabes como actuar a la perfección, como engañar, como embaucar a alguien para ir a una trampa mortal por su propio pie._

_Aún recuerdo el día en que me propusiste matrimonio._

_¿Cómo pude decir que si aquella tarde? ¿Pero quién se puede resistir a tus encantos? _

_Sabes como actuar a la perfección, como engañar, como embaucar a alguien para ir a una trampa mortal por su propio pie._

_Aún recuerdo el día en que me propusiste matrimonio._

_Fue el día más feliz de mi vida._

_Es algo irónico ¿No? Que el día más feliz de mi vida sea el mismo en que firme mi sentencia a la peor agonía._

_Porque eso fue para mí los últimos seis meses una agonía diaria._

_Nunca olvidare ese día fue vivir en infierno en carne propia._

_Pero al parecer soy masoquista._

_Tan adicta al dolor que regrese. Solo unas palabras bonitas, unas promesas que ahora me parecen vacías y de nuevo a portar esa venda en mis ojos._

_Lo que paso esta mañana no fue lo peor, ni siquiera afecto, no afecto hasta la tarde._

"_Puedes cambiar la reservación de la cena, por una comida, lo que pasa es que tengo una cita muy importante y no la puedo cancelar"_

_Y te creí, creí cada maldita palabra._

_Fui con Ginny al restaurant en la playa y te vi._

_¿Esa era tu cita tan importante? ¿Tu amante?_

_En la cena te iba a dar una noticia. "Que tu mayor sueño" era una realidad._

_Pero ya no importa, ya nada importa. El dolor es demasiado grande como para soportarlo._

_Espero que en algún momento los recuerdos no me hagan llorar._

_Hermione._

_P.D. Mis maletas están hechas para que te sea más fácil."_

Ahora ya no eran sólo lágrimas silenciosas bañando su rostro sino que ahora eran acompañadas por sollozos.

La rabia y el odio que sintió en esos momentos eran enormes pero no eran ni la milésima parte de la culpa que lo embargo.

Asqueado de si mismo comenzó a dar puñetazos a la pared hasta que sus nudillos quedaron en carne viva no sentía el dolor físico solo la culpa de que murieron por él.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo nunca te mentí realmente quería un hijo. Uno _nuestro. _Si tu ya… no querías vivir…— no pudo terminar la frase, no podía siquiera concebir la idea— también era mío.

El rubio siguió sollozando devastado por su realidad no comprendía como por su estupidez perdió todo lo que realmente le importaba. Porque él fue tan estúpido como para pensar que nadie se enteraría de Jenna una mestiza de Irlanda con la que estaba haciendo negocios y que no quería cerrar el contrato entonces pensó que si la engatusaba y la enamoraba todo sería más simple y saldría de problemas que todo quedaría resuelto, jamás pensó en las consecuencias en su matrimonio fue muy estúpido.

Un par de horas después logro calmarse lo suficiente como para hablarle al Ministerio para darles a conocer la noticia para que los forenses del Ministerio revisaran el cadáver.

Al entrar le hicieron muchas preguntas y él las contestó pero nunca les explico la razón por la cual había tinta en los dedos de Hermione.

* * *

><p>El chico comenzó a garabatear en la arena al terminar se levanto y se fue.<p>

_Quisiera decirte_

_que quiero volver_

_tu nombre va escrito en mi piel_

_ya es de madrugada_

_te sigo esperando otra vez_

Ya habían pasado horas desde que llego de la playa ¿Cuántas habían sido? No estaba seguro. Simplemente llegó y se dejo caer en el piso justo donde se había sentado cuando encontró el cuerpo de Hermione.

El recuerdo del funeral de su esposa era algo que no dejaba de atormentarlo.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el funeral solo estaban invitados los amigos más cercanos de Hermione y los suyos propios.<p>

Estaba literalmente devastado y no paraba de rememorar las líneas de la carta. "_En la cena te iba a dar una noticia. "Que tu mayor sueño" era una realidad. Pero ya no importa, ya nada importa. El dolor es demasiado grande como para soportarlo."_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Maldito sin vergüenza.

El rubio recibió una bofetada mientras estaba en un asiento cerca del ataúd de su esposa; levantó la vista y se topó con una furiosa pelirroja.

— ¿Qué te pasa Weasley?

— ¿Crees que no te vi? Cuando Hermione se fue hecha un mar de lágrimas mire donde ella había mirado y te vi con esa zorra. Confiesa ¿la mataste tu para que se quedara callada y no dijera nada?

Draco no contesto el jamás levantaría una mano contra Hermione él la amaba ni siquiera la idea había cruzado por su mente.

— ¡Largate de aquí¡ —chilló la pelirroja.

Potter y él Weasley la habían escuchado y no tardaron en hacer reclamaciones así que después de una hora de insultos Draco logro correrlos.

Y cuando todos se hubieron ido abrazo el ataúd de su esposa.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba muy entrada la noche quizás era de madrugada y con cada recuerdo sentía que su piel ardía es como si estuvieran tatuados en su piel; y aún conservaba ese sentimiento de que quizás si la esperaba el tiempo suficiente ella regresaría.<p>

_Por que te extraño_

_desde aquel Noviembre_

_cuando soñamos juntos_

_a querernos siempre_

_me duele, este frío Noviembre_

_cuando las hojas caen_

_a morir por siempre..._

La ventana del departamento estaba abierta el frio aire nocturno entraba y cortaba su piel pero él no lo sentía solo sentía un profundo dolor tan grande que se llevaba todos los otros sentimientos y eso era todo lo que le quedo en su vida solo dolor y remordimientos sabía que mañana tendría que seguir con su vida y tendría que ocultar su dolor a los ojos de la sociedad por eso el se quedaría hasta que el crepúsculo llegara regodeándose en su dolor mientras era bañado por la brisa de la lluvia.

Mientras tanto una ola barría lo escrito en la arena por el rubio sin dejar rastro tal y como lo había hecho lo portadora del nombre escrito.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí espero que les gustara. Quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas de ortografía he estado trabajando en ellas pero enserio que este fic acaba de salir del horno.

¿Reviews?

Mel denali


End file.
